Society:The Macabre
THE MACABRE The Macabre is a community that provides its members with an unique gaming experience. All members of the Macabre hold the rank of "Captain". Too often guild titles or ranks can give a false sense of supremacy leaving others feeling inadequate while under the rule of an iron fist. The Macabre structure was designed for organization as opposed to domination. Though solo play is encouraged, group play has been optimized with squadrons and fleets. The concept of squadrons and fleets allows each member of the Macabre to serve a vital role and contribute to the guild as a whole. The vision of the Macabre is not a delusion to “conquer all”, after all - we are pirates, but to act as a thorn in the side of those who wish to conduct trade within Pirates of the Burning Sea. It is how the members of the Macabre perform which will determine the reputation of the guild and their respective fleet. Through organization and a strong presence within the game, claims of "domination", "fear" and "power" will precede the Macabre, however it will not be achieved through being intolerable to the gaming community. CODE OF CONDUCT & ENGAGEMENT CONDUCT Respect is first and foremost in The Macabre. You should not rely on disrespect to convey our point. Using derogatory comments on the forums or in the game will not be tolerated. Do not create a bad name for yourself or the guild. If this can not accomplished, you do not belong with The Macabre. Maintain a high level of respect to all players in the gaming community. You are a representative of The Macabre and your words reflect the guild as a whole. This includes but is not limited to: begging, racism, or participating in acts that counter the interest of the Macabre. Steps will be taken to reprimand any member that can not behave responsibly. The use of any third party programs or methods that gives the guild an illegal advantage over others in game is strictly prohibited. If you are able to perform an act that was not intended by the developers of The Pirates of the Burning Sea, it is not acceptable! When joining a guild, you are joining a family. The Macabre is designed to enhance group play. There will be plenty of time for you to play alone, however anonymity will not be tolerated. ENGAGEMENT While we aim to maintain a strong presence within the game we are not to do so that will become intolerable to others. To that end, continued harassment of the same player or groups of any sort will not be tolerated. While operating with or without the guild, deliberately disengaging to cause members in your party to fail will not be tolerated. You are an extension of The Macabre and each engagement, be it with the guild or without should be fierce and un-relentless. You as well as the guild should be known for ferocity during engagements. Each member has his or her own style of play which produces working results. Forcing a member or members to conform to a style of play that they are not comfortable with is not tolerated. If you see a member struggling throughout engagements, it is however encouraged to offer help. DISCIPLINE Any member can file a complaint through the Complaint Forums. The Macabre captains will review the complaint with the filing member as well as the offending member to ensure and accurate representation of the complaint. If the complaint is valid, all Macabre captains will discuss the infraction and decide the appropriate disciplinary measure. CHAIN OF COMMAND All members of The Macabre hold the rank of "Captain". The Macabre is a community that provides its members with an unique gaming experience. Too often guild titles or ranks can give a false sense of supremacy leaving others feeling inadequate while under the rule of an iron fist. The Macabre structure was designed for organization as opposed to domination. Though solo play is encouraged, group play has been optimized with squadrons and fleets. The concept of squadrons and fleets allows each member of The Macabre to serve a vital role and contribute to the guild as a whole. More information concerning squadrons and fleets can be found below. Please note, that members of The Macabre are not above any other member. FOUNDER Accepts and declines membership applications Ensures all fleets uphold to the code of conduct and code of engagement Ensures game play is fun and rewarding for all members of the Macabre Participates in guild discussions and disciplinary measures Can form a fleet or squadron Can offer an invitation for new members (note - invited members are to undergo application status) Reserves the right to fly his or her own flag. Your ship is your "nation", pirate is your "faction" and the Macabre is your home. CO-FOUNDER Ensures squadrons and fleets are functioning correctly and remain active Ensure all squadrons uphold to the code of conduct and code of engagement Assist in the guild application approval process Ensures new members are acclimated to the guild Participates in guild discussions and disciplinary measures Can form a fleet or squadron Can offer an invitation for new members (note - invited members are to undergo application status) Reserves the right to fly his or her own flag. Your ship is your "nation", pirate is your "faction" and the Macabre is your home. CAPTAIN Participates in guild discussions and disciplinary measures Can form a fleet or squadron Can offer an invitation for new members (note - invited members are to undergo application status) Has the right to vote to accept or decline new members based on the posted application Ensures members of his or her formed squadron or fleet uphold to the code of conduct code of engagement. Reserves the right to fly his or her own flag. Your ship is your "nation", pirate is your "faction" and the Macabre is your home. SQUADRON & FLEET CREATION Squadrons and Fleets serve a purpose within the Macabre. A Squadron is designed to allow members a quick group without much planning, a quick pickup group within the guild if you will for PvE, PvP or questing. A squadron can perform the same tasks as a Fleet, however the benefit of preparation and advanced notice for other members will not be present. A fleet is designed to offer members of the guild the ability to raid in mass. The premise behind the Fleet is similar to a Squadron, however the advanced planning allows more members of the guild to offer needed items to the raid and / or participate if they desire. Members of a fleet only form when a captain of the Macabre plans the event and is posted on the Macabre forums. It is understandable that some enjoy playing alone or with those outside the guild at times, therefore, grouping with members of the gaming community and solo play are encouraged. RECRUITING The Macabre is a selective guild and strives for fun and excellence. When you are accepted to the Macabre, you are accepted based on your merits and abilities; not of those of your friends or family members. As a member it will be your responsibility to ensure that no one plays your account except for you and you alone. If it is found that someone else has used your account, your membership will end abruptly. Your application period begins once you complete the application which is found here. Please ensure that you are using a valid email address as it is the only source of contact until you are given access to the forums. Please check your email frequently as you will be given access to the general forums to talk with members of The Macabre. In order to expedite your application process, be as thorough as possible. Once your application has been reviewed, it will be posted in the forums for current captains to also voice their opinion. Once you have been accepted, you will be given access to The Macabre forums and given the rank of Captain. Lastly, please do not beg or argue on the forums for acceptance; it will come in time. The amount of time varies and is ultimately decided by your peers - so aim to impress.